


Dismal End.

by FergusonSmith



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FergusonSmith/pseuds/FergusonSmith
Summary: After Joan breaks herself out of the box she was buried in, she finds some change and a payphone and phones Vera.





	Dismal End.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very sad FT fic. 
> 
> I hope this doesn't offend anyone or make anyone mad for ANY reason, because it isn't my intention. 
> 
> Enjoy, and please leave some comments if you'd like, no hate please
> 
> *I apologize in advance for any possible grammatical errors*

Joan clenched her fist and punched through the roof of the box. Her arm was long enough so her hand reached all the way out of the dirt. She tried her hardest to pry open the broken wood. Finally, she was able to pull herself out. 

 

She brushed dirt and wood fragments off of her, and started walking. She didn't know where she would go. 

  
  


After about 30 to 40 minutes of walking, she found herself in the city. She had to be careful, she’s now an escaped criminal. Count has already happened so the prison knows she’s gone. 

  
  


She sees enough change on the dirty ground to make one phone call at a payphone. She picks it up, brushes it off a little, and puts it in her pocket. She tries to find a payphone. 

  
  


After finally seeing one, she puts the change in and dials Vera’s phone number. 

  
  


The phone rings three times before someone picks up. 

  
  


“Hello?” 

  
  


Joan was silent, she was trying to think fast of what to say. 

  
  


At this moment, Joan saw no other way for survival. She nearly died once. Only to be saved by Vera. If Joan were to go back to the prison, she would be torn to shreds within seconds, because Channing wouldn't dare do anything for her safety. She realizes this is the end. She can't fight this. 

  
  


“Vera.” Joan says in a low whisper.

  
  


“J-Joan? Where are you?” Vera asked in a stern voice. 

  
  


“Vera, listen. I’m only phoning because I wanted to say thank you..and goodbye.” Joan said, “I’ve just broken myself through a box and my fists are bleeding with splinters. Someone buried me alive. I have no intention in finding out who, because there is no point.” 

  
  


Vera listened and could hear the small stutter in Joan’s voice. 

  
  


“I’ve done a lot of bad things. I’ve taken and screwed up so many lives. I didn't realize until now just how much pain I have caused. That includes you. How I manipulated a.. _ a man _ into your life and made him give me personal information about you.” Joan said

  
  


Vera shook with anger at the thought. 

  
  


“Vera, I developed feelings for you since I first became Governor of Wentworth. I did bad things and I hoped that you would help me be good. We had a wonderful relationship, then the riot happened and you were taken hostage. I threw you to the wolves without a second thought. I am  _ so, deeply sorry _ . I wanted to confess my true feelings but you thought I was manipulating you again, but I wasn't. I was ready for a relationship. I was emotionally ready.” Joan said, her heart aching with emotion.

  
  


Vera let out little breaths at these words. She thought of what her life would have been like if she had been in a relationship with Joan. 

  
  


“I trusted you. I lost that trust when you left me that night and took me from my position. Even more so when I discovered you let Bea Smith out to get to me. I was determined to demote you, to  _ annihilate  _ you.” 

  
  


Vera shut her eyes. She felt small tears coming but she didn't want to cry now. 

  
  


Joan sniffled because she started to tear up, “I know what I did was wrong. Everything I did. To you, to Bea, to anyone in that prison. I know, now. When the prisoners finally rebelled, I nearly died. You saved me. I’ll always be grateful. Thank you. Although I still have no idea why you did it.” Joan said. 

  
  


A small amount of silence was there, then Joan spoke again, sounding more stern. 

  
  


“You need to not look for me anymore. You cannot, and will not find me. This is it, Vera. You’ll no longer have to worry. Goodbye, Vera.” 

  
  
The dial tone droned in Vera’s ear, and then she set her phone down. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't completely lost faith in Joan's survival. This was just an idea in my head.
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed, no matter how sad it might have been.


End file.
